tsunaide ni kiss wo
by amethsyte
Summary: Déménagement des affaires personnelles de Gin. Rangiku se souvient et chante. GIN/RAN implicite. "14th song" de D-GRAY MAN en accompagnement.


Coucou,

Je rêve de ce passage depuis un bon mois. En ayant marre de revoir toujours cela, j'ai décidé de l'écrire et de le soumettre à votre avis ^^

Est-ce un GinRan à fin heureuse ? Bah déjà elle meurt pas , ni ne souffre ( plus que de mesure hein!) donc bon.........

Ecoutez cette musique .com/watch?v=C-kct33WI7Y en lisant la fic.

A vos yeux et bonne lecture .

**Précision :**

Sanbantai = troisième ; Taicho = Capitaine

Juubantai = dixième Fukutaicho = Vice-Capitaine

les pensées sont en _**gras italiques ; **_les paroles sont en_ italiques _seulement

C'est aujourd'hui que les affaires d'Ichimaru Gin, le traitre à la Soul Society, le conspirateur avec Aizen Sosuke doivent être enlevées de ses appartements de Sanbantai-taicho.

Qui aurait cru qu'il possédait tant de choses d'une grande beauté. Des tableaux représentant de doux paysages, des livres de contes, philosophie et autres grands auteurs du monde des vivants, des albums photo aussi ornaient ses étagères, et ses meubles étaient d'une élégance.

La Division dans son entièreté avait été étonnée de la richesse intellectuelle et apaisante que possédait leur ancien taicho. Qui aurait cru que Ichimaru Gin, le fourbe, avait une telle passion pour le « sérieux »?

Kira comprit à ce moment là, plus qu'à tout autre moment, qu'il ne connaissait pas son ancien supérieur.

Posant enfin le dernier effet personnel d'Ichimaru, Kira avisa sous le porche son amie et collègue, Matsumoto Rangiku. Toujours joviale, aujourd'hui elle semblait lasse de tous ces artifices. Le visage sérieux, les yeux sans étincelles et les lèvres pâles, elle avança jusqu'au piano à peine descendu.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait occulté de saluer ses connaissances ainsi que son ami Kira Izuru, Sanbantai-Fukutaicho. Elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs tandis que ses doigts glissés sur le piano.

- _tu vas voir c'est facile ! _

_Mais......Gin,......_, dit une jeune fille en regardant autour d'elle, _on ne devrait pas être là._

_Les habitats sont en pique-nique ne t'inquiète pas, et puis c'est juste un piano tu sais, pas l'argenterie ni le coffre-fort_, répondit un jeune homme avec un petit sourire taquin.

_Bon très bien_, soupira-t-elle. _Que veux-tu maintenant ? _

_Je veux que tu chantes sur la musique que j'ai trouvé_

_QUOI? _

_Ran-chan , je t'aime beaucoup mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de crier_, dit celui-ci les mains sur les oreilles, _tu as la voix trop perçante dans ces moments-là. _

_Désolée. _

_Je disais donc_, sourit-il, q_ue j'ai trouvé une mélodie qui va avec les paroles de ta chanson. Tu veux bien chanter pendant que je joue ?_

«_** Je me souviens bien de ce moment. Après quand tu es devenu Taicho, tu as tout de suite acheté ce piano . Tu m'a appris à en jouer et on a passé de merveilleuses soirées » **_

Oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, Rangiku s'assit au piano et posa, hésitante, ses longs doigts fins sur les premières touches . Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa aspirer par ses souvenirs de ce temps pas si lointain où elle était dans une bulle de bonheur.

Voyant son amie complètement perdue, le regard dans le vague, Kira alla présenter ses salutations aux trois Taicho qui venaient vérifier le bon déroulement du déménagement des affaires du traitres.

Hitsygaya-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho et Ukitake-taicho venaient attester que toutes les affaires du traitre étaient scellées afin d'être emporter aux laboratoires de la 12e division.

_Que fait donc Mastumoto?_

_Hitsugaya-taicho_, répondit Kira avec tristesse, _elle est aussi affectée. _

_Je le sais_, répliqua le plus petit taicho avec brusquerie. _Elle ne cesse de porter une masque de joie pour nous duper._

_Elle est affectée par le départ de quelqu'un à qui elle tenait , _dit Kuchiki-taicho, qui se fit donc dévisageait par les trois autres interlocuteurs. Lui qui ne parlait jamais, là ils étaient servis.

_Ecoutez. !_ interrompa Ukitake avant que le Juubantai-taihco ne réplique à nouveau.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_

_Et alors le garçon tombe endormi_

_I__kizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Les flammes qui habitent dans les cendres, _

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_une par une _

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Eclairent par leurs gonflements ce visage bien aimé. _

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Des centaines de rêves, rêves se déversent sur le sol. _

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_La nuit quand les yeux argentés oscillent, _

_Umareochita kagayaku omae _

_Eclairant de leur lumière nouvelle _

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_des millions d'années_

_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_Peu importe le nombre d'années, renvoyez les prières à la Terre. _

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Je continue de prier_

_Douka kono ko ni ai wo_

_D'amour pour le dernier _

_T__sunaida te ni kiss wo_

_Pour l'embrasser mains jointes. _

Les trois taicho, Kira et tous les membres de la 3e division qui avaient tous entendu cette mélodie furent tous, sans exception, touché par les notes et la voix de la Juubantai-Fukutaicho.

Faible et fragile au début, on comprenait que la voix semblait couvée de sa douceur et sa gentillesse un cœur doux. Puis prenant des intonations d'espoirs ,elle finissait par enfler mais rester cependant légère comme un murmure afin de finir sur une simple prière.

S'écroulant après la dernière note, Matsumoto Rangiku ne put que entendre faiblement , parmi les cris de ses amis , une légère voix grave et profonde lui dire « Je reviendrais Ran-chan » .

Au sol, au pied d'un piano, était étendue une jeune femme rousse, le sourire au lèvre, qui dans son inconscient garder la prière que son amant revienne.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Amethyste .


End file.
